


running 2 the elotero

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, i did it for the latinx nctzens, i make an appearance hehe, im the elotero, imagine johnny with his cherry bomb era hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wrote this while rabbiting dexter and i literally forgot the whole context...... but here i am!OH and if you dont know what an elotero is then google it <3





	running 2 the elotero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosas/gifts).



> i wrote this while rabbiting dexter and i literally forgot the whole context...... but here i am! 
> 
> OH and if you dont know what an elotero is then google it <3

 

 

 

you go to the elotero outside of your school and wait patiently for the elotero to do the order for the person in front of you. then once you look up to make your own order, the elotero taps you on the shoulder and tells you to look behind you, and there he was,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**💗el yoni💗**

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone in nct sees this tell donghyuck i love him and im glad hes eating well or ill steal your noses forever


End file.
